I'm waiting for you, baby
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: No matter what happens, he will wait for her. (AU/AH) One shot.


_Note_: I do not own Klaroline (only admire them 3) or any character. This idea is been prevailing in my mind for a while. One-shot. Reviews are welcome =) Thanks.

_Summary_: AU/AH. He is at despair. He wants her back, to feel her warmth. No matter what happens, he will wait for her.

* * *

It is a cloudy night. Klaus finds no living thing on the way as he is driving alone. Millions of thoughts are running in his mind at the speed of light. Every point is about _her_. It rains cats and dogs then. A small smile creeps to his lips as he stops the car at the side. Crawling down, he stands there in the rain as if asking it to wash away his sorrows.

Running a hand through his curls, Klaus moves to the front of car and leans back on it.

_You would enjoy this, love._

They used to play and dance together. But now, he feels lonely in the rain. He misses her like the world would miss the sun. Klaus is too absorbed to feel that the drizzle has gone. The phone in his pocket starts to ring fetching him to the reality. He smiles before answering it.

"Aren't the little devils sleeping yet?"

A high pitched cry chimes through phone that makes Klaus to flinch and put it away from his ear.

"Daddy, Lana 's beating me with 'er doll. Come home fast!" a four year old Alan cried.

"Pappy, don' listen to Alan!" Alan's twin, Lana, voice comes from the background.

Klaus is already starting the engine. He admonishes them softly, "You both brats are going to stay in different rooms till I'm home. Get it?"

"Yes, pappy!"

"Okay, daddy."

The line goes dead before Klaus can speak another word. Shaking head tiredly, Klaus flips his phone onto the seat.

Alan and Lana.

Klaus cannot believe that they are so unlike. Alan is like his mother, always tries to maintain tranquility within and with others. While Lana possesses the mischievous gene from Klaus, always poking especially Alan. How different.

In about time, Klaus reaches his mansion and asks one of the butlers to park the car, while he enthusiastically enters in. Alan runs into embrace, "Daddy!"

Klaus smirks taking him into arms, "Ah, my little wolf." Ruffling his hair, Klaus kisses him on cheek. Meanwhile Lana comes running to her father with stretched hands, "Pappy! Me too."

The father is having each one of his kids in either arm. "What my princess did today?" Klaus pinches the bridge of his nose as he pressed lips on Lana's cheek. Alan pouts, "I will tell. She began it first—"

"Na, na, na, na,…. Don't listen to him, pap!" Lana says shaking her pony. Alan goes mad and slaps her on hand. That's it. Both the kids get down into hand fight. Klaus groans, "Alright, stop now or I'm going to throw you down."

He doesn't stop walking and so does they stop fighting till he reaches the kids' room. Opening the door with quite difficulty, he places them on a bed and separates them.

"I said stop!" he tells off.

Alan glares at his twin, crossing his arms as Lana sticks her tongue out. "That is bad, Lana," Klaus frowns. "You both are going to bed and we will talk about this later."

"But daddy, listen to me—"

Klaus cuts him off with soft voice, "It is late, Alan. You both should probably be slept by now."

When no one speaks, Klaus picks the boy and tucks into his bed with a goodnight kiss. Later he does same to Lana leaving them both to rest.

As Klaus comes down from their room, he sees his brothers waiting for him in the hall. Klaus raises his brows, "What are you both doing here?"

Elijah shrugs as he slurps in his drink, "Katherine got a call from kids complaining. And I swear even I heard loud bangs from the background."

Klaus chuckles sitting on the sofa as he removes his coat. Then Rebekah groans entering into the mansion, "Same here, 'Lijah. I had freaked out all my friends around me. Are they fine?"

Klaus nods, taking a drink from Kol.

Kol who is already having his bottle of drink, huffs, "Mine is worst. I was this close to get the hottest girl when these brats had called me." Everyone in the room made face, Kol frowns, "What? Even I care about them."

Rebekah snorts and turns to Elijah, "How is Katherine?"

"As per health, she says she is fine at one minute. And the next minute she starts complaining," Elijah explains wearily, "Sometimes she blames me for getting her pregnant. I was trying to understand."

Rebekah laughs out, while Klaus suppress bursting out like Rebekah. Kol merely chuckles, "That is the reason why I don't get married, big brother."

Elijah glare silences everyone. Settling down in a chair, Rebekah finds that Klaus' face is so dull. "Nik, you are not taking care of yourself. Look at those dark circles under your eyes."

Klaus half-smiles but says nothing. "How many times should I've to say, hmm?" she adds.

Elijah pats his brother's hand, "You need some help about kids, Niklaus." Klaus' smile drops as Rebekah speaks up, "Probably we can make some arrangement. There are nannies—"

"No," Klaus says, showing sternness in his voice.

Kol smiles a little because he knows the reason. Yes, the same discussion once had taken place between the two brothers. The younger male also can predict what is coming next.

When Elijah suggests the same thing, Klaus raises his voice a little, "I can take care of my children, Elijah. I don't want any support, especially not from outside."

Rebekah huffs, "Stop acting like a stubborn kid, Nik. Maybe Caroline will do the same—"

"She has asked me for that, Rebekah, and that is the end."

No one speaks after that. Klaus gets up and moves out like a storm. Before he knows, he is out in the hundreds square feet lawn. He is panting as if he ran for miles. How dare his sister to take_ her_ name. No one will take her name except him. Despite the dirt and sticky grass he collapses on his knees. All the overwhelming emotions flows back in him at once.

"Caroline."

For sure, a tear slips onto his cheek. He is at despair. He wants her back. A convulsive gasp escapes his lips, "Come back to me, please."

How childish. Is it going to happen? He settles down completely ignoring the fact that he is again getting wet under the rain. "Caroline," he repeats her name as if he is calling her.

"Nik," Kol's voice comes from behind. But Klaus is in the world where Caroline left him years back. "Nik!" he calls a little louder. Klaus wipes the last tear from his cheek as he turns around numbly. Kol is smiling a little, "Call for you, brother. From hospital."

Klaus frowns at first as Kol closes the distance passing him his phone.

"Hello?" Klaus mumbles blankly. A lady speaks from the other side, "Mr. Mikaelson, good news…."

************IWFY*************

Klaus never ran in his life like he is now. City Hospital is fortunately nearer to their home. Kol, Klaus and Elijah reach the place while Rebekah stays back watching over the twins. Running towards one of the rooms in the second floor, Klaus opens it abruptly.

There she is, his light, lying on the hospital bed and smiles at him when he becomes like a statue. Klaus feels everything like a dream, his every day dream. Perhaps, she heard him.

She blinks her blue eyes slowly, and signals him to come closer. His legs make an automatic movement as if he got compelled. The next thing, he pulls her into his embrace, warmer and tighter one.

"I see, you missed me," she giggles weakly. Klaus doesn't respond. For him, he thinks that it is all a lie, just making sure it is not. "You have no idea, darling," Kol sniggers from the door. "Don't mind, I'm just voicing for him, Caroline."

"Kol, Elijah," she addresses them both still in Klaus' hands. When she coughs a little, the doctor hisses at everyone. "I'm sorry to remind you, but Mr. Mikaelson, handle your wife with care. Don't m"

Kol speaks with a smirk, "My brother is a beast, Dr. Fell, unlike me." Elijah rolls his eyes and answers to Dr. Fell, "Yes, doctor. I will tell him. Thanks again."

Dr. Fell glares at Kol and speaks to Elijah about the rest, giving some space to the couple.

Klaus doesn't listen to anyone. He is still caressing her face with his fingers, and kissing her forehead every now and then. He isn't saying a word, neither does he stop to touch her, feel her warmth again.

Caroline doesn't feel comfortable the way Klaus is handling, but still she wants him closer to her. She had been listening to him for four years, the time she was in coma. She knows the pain, and she had tried hard to answer him back then, to comfort him. She wanted to say '_everything will be okay, Klaus,_' but she couldn't.

Suddenly tears brims into her eyes. What if she doesn't come back ever?

Klaus nods as if they both shared the same thought. "I—I'm sorry, Klaus."

"No, love. It was my mistake to leave you during that peak moment of pregnancy. I'm sorry," Klaus responds resting his forehead on hers. Caroline nods, "How are they, our kids?"

Wiping the last traces of her tears, he replies, "One you, and one me. Making hell all the way."

Caroline laughs, "I want to see them. I haven't got a single time to see."

Klaus nods and pulls her one more into hug. "I have missed you, a lot, more than you can imagine, Caroline."

She presses lips to his without hesitation. It is not like their previous ones; they share sensual kiss. Their lips caress one another, showing how much love they both have. Pulling back Klaus kisses her lips once again, before he plants his lips on her nose tip.

"You have a lot to catch up, love."


End file.
